Vehicles typically have interior lighting for illuminating the interior of the vehicle. Vehicle interior lighting can include a variety of different illumination schemes including providing an overhead light in a flood light configuration to light the entire interior, to providing reading lights concentrating the light into tightly focused spot light configurations useful for reading.
Ambient lighting typically consists of one or more light sources which provide a soft, diffused lighting throughout much of the vehicle interior. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used for generating vehicle ambient illumination. White LEDs have been commonly used which provide white ambient lighting. More recently, colored ambient lighting is available. Colored light can be generated using colored lenses over white lights to produce ambient light of a predetermined color as defined by the color of the lens used. Alternatively, LEDs having a color other than white can be used. Combinations of colored Red, Green, and Blue (RGB) LEDs are also used to produce colored ambient lighting.
Many ambient lighting systems do not enable the occupant to choose the color of the ambient light illuminating the vehicle interior. Some systems provide the occupant with a limited choice of preselected ambient lighting colors to choose from. It is desirable to enable the occupant to select her own, personalized color of ambient light for illuminating the vehicle interior.